Star Knight Exxion
by Exiakaiser
Summary: A Side story to Metal Hero GX! In the World of Sauratani, an empire is attacking to unify and rule all 12 kingdoms. Only the power of the Star Knights, 6 celestial entities from the true center of the universe, can defeat the Empire.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fans of _Metal Hero GX_, it is Exiakaiser with a new story. This time around, it is a new story about a character about to make his grand debut, Star Knight Exxion. To make this story unique, this story is gonna be told from Kurogane's point of view. And to make this story even more unique, it is told after the events of the original series. I will not ruin the story by telling who he ended up with, or if he actually made it to King of Games. However, this is a tale he told his two sons, Calen Reppuu and Kane.

Bear in mind this is part of the Star Knights Story and therefore, it is part of the continuity. This story will be taking place between the events of season 4 _Metal Hero GX_ and the second part of the Saga, _Metal Hero 5D's_, involving Kurogane's grandson, Kaiser Reppuu, and his quest to regain his family legacy.

But, as usual, I digress, so now, onto the storyline: It is the year 217 Imperial Calendar. The land of Sauratani is under attack by the Great Kaena Empire, a force made of trans-dimensional beasts, and lorded over by the Empire's "Goddess", Kaena, the Goddess of Destruction. In this tale of sword and sorcery, with a touch of science fiction added in, Exxion and his Star Knights are sent to investigate the invasion and defeat the Empire. However, there are Rules Exxion and his fellow Knights have to follow.

Rule 1: To fight, they need a host that matches their attitudes.

Rule 2: They must never do anything to further the hand of evil in the land of man.

Rule 3: Uphold the code of the Star Knights (2).

Rule 4: Never stop fighting till the land is safe from harm.

And Rule 5: When all seems hopeless, work together to win.

There are a total of 5 Star Knights, each representing a different element. Exxion alone, the 6th knight, and the leader, represents light. The others are:

Castor- the Nova Knight (Fire)

Undine- the Tidal Knight (Water)

Falcos- the Tempest Knight and the youngest of the group (Wind)

Daitalus- the Gaia Knight (Earth)

Kestral- the Shadow Knight (Darkness)

The reason I started writing this chapter early is for the sole purpose of logic. Seeing as how Kurogane becomes Exxion in the Grave Keeper's Arc, and the Star Knights are introduced as Metal Heroes in a way, I decided to give them a story of their own.

Also, Exxion's Knight form is one that mixes the look of the following characters: Tekkaman Blade, Gavan, and Kamen Rider Black RX. Now for reasons that need no explanation yet, Exxion has the body of Blade, the head of Gavan, the biological look of RX, and the Gold coloration of Garo (nothing other than that of that character).

Now, for the funny thing, I actually own every character created specifically for this story. There are no unoriginal characters in this story. In other words, this is an original story. However, since this is a spin-off series of _Metal Hero GX_, I do not own the series used in that story. So, sit back, grab some snacks, and enjoy the show.

Kurogane: Our story begins in the year 217 of the Great Imperial Calendar. The battle of Kalindra was not going well, as the forces of the Kingdom of Kalindra were losing the fight. At first, the brave soldiers of the kingdom had the upper hand, matching the infantry with strength and valor. However, that all changed when the Wyvern appeared on the field. A massive beast, this creature devoured those in its path, ally or enemy alike.

All of a sudden, a figure, watching the battle, riding a strange steed, spoke, "Well, Exxion, let's show them what we can do." This was Castor, the Nova Knight, honorable, brash, and tough.

"Agreed," said Exxion, the Leader of the Star Knights. "It is time for battle, my fellow knights. There are no words today that will express how this day will go." With that, he drew his blade, and signaled his fellow knights to charge.

_I will do it,_ thought Exxion as he charged the field. _I will avenge the loss of Huelstrom, and defeat the enemy before me._

The war has been going for over 20 years. The Great Kaena Empire, to the north have been attacking the 8 kingdoms for 10 years now, for the first 10, they were forced to fall back to protect their land. However, 11 years into the fight, they suddenly gained the upper hand, using a wyvern to massacre the forces of Galaxion. Then, 9 years later, during the battle of Huelstrom the Tide of Battle turned yet again. A new force appeared on the field of battle at that time. For on that year, the 20th year of the war, the Star Knights appeared.

Lead by the Knight Exxion, the Star Knights cut a path of victory from one kingdom to the next.

This is the story of how a brave knight, fighting to protect his home turf, stumbled into a war that would shake the very foundations of the multiverse.

**[Cue in OVER THE TIME- opening of Changerion]**

**[Instrumental]** As the Title appears, the 5 Star Knights are shown as a group. They then separate and reveal their leader Exxion. He then flies into the sky.

**[Me no mae no tobira no mukou ni]** Calen Draco Huelstrom stands before his home, watching it burn as the Grand Kaena Empire advances to the next town. We see a single tear roll down his cheek.

**[Yume no aozora kitto tsuzuite 'ru]** Calen rides his Kirin to intercept the recon forces, only to be forced to fight a group of Demi-Humans, servants of the general he is facing.

**[Tsutaenaide ne Mou hitori ja nai]** He is forced back by a particularly tough Demi-human, a Serpentman, wielding twin axes.

**[Anata dake no mirai mimamoru kara] ** Calen then reveals a bracer on his arm and calls out "STAR CROSS"

**[MY FRIEND Kagayake]** The Cross formation is shown as Exxion appears on the field. He then draws his sword and attacks the monster.

**[Yuuki wo kokoro to hitomi ni chiribame] ** The Nova, and Shadow Knights are shown helping on an erupting volcano, the Nova Knight with his great sword, and the Shadow Knight with his daggers.

**[Kakenukete 'ku anata no] ** The Tidal and Tempest Knights fight off a wave of Demi humans, the Tidal Knight using her trident and magic, and the Tempest knight rushes the monsters with his claws.

**[Hikari wo shinjitai] ** The Gaia Knight grabs a boulder and hurls it at a wave of artillery, then turns to the camera and gives a thumbs-up.

**[OVER THE TIME Toki wo koete]** Exxion slays the Snake-man with his Heaven's Judgment attack, causing it to vaporize.

**[Instrumental]** The 6 Star Knights turn to face the 10 dragons of the Kaena Empire, and the shadowy presence of their master, the Goddess of Destruction herself, and Exxion calls for the charge.

Chapter 1

Birth of a Hero

Star Knight Exxion

The Siege of Huelstrom

10th month

"FIRE," called out a voice as a series of trebuchets launched their payloads at the walls of Huelstrom, a merchant city. However, it was under attack by the Kaena Empire, in its latest campaign to conquer the realm. At this time, 217 of the Imperial Calendar, the Empire had 8 great armies; each lorded over by the Bujin, or War Gods. This particular army was lead by the Bujin Stormqueller, who was no slouch in combat himself. He wore dark blue armor, with a visor that did not show his face. He carried a sword and shield, and rode a black dragonling, an offshoot of the fell beast.

As the rocks hit the wall, they produced cracks in it. "Keep at it, you dogs," yelled out Stormqueller, "We must break it down now! For the glory of the Goddess, Kaena!"

All of a sudden, a massive force struck at the walls. The Empire was now throwing everything they had into the wall, from catapult round to a strange new ballista round that exploded on contact. The soldiers started working up into fervor, their cries for blood getting louder and louder.

-Meanwhile, in Deep Space-

6 balls of light were flying towards the Earth, a planet that is always protected. These were the original forms of the Star Knights, celestial entities from the epicenter of the universe, where all things began.

"_Once again, the Earth is under attack from the forces of the Kallari_ (1)," said the red sphere, "_What is your plan, leader?_"

"_Same as always,_" said the white sphere, "_Find the ones who will be our hosts and give them the ability to fight to save the world._"

With that, the 6 spheres flew down to earth, and began implementing their plan.

-Meanwhile, at the Capital City of the Empire: Kallari-Prime-

"It's coming," said an oracle, one of the 5 priestesses who spoke directly with the Goddess Kaena.

"Hmmmm," said a massive figure in the shadows. "What is coming, Oracle?"

"The Stars of Ending," said the Oracle, seeing the 6 spheres, "With them, come the tide of battle. You must not let them join together, or the tide of battle will be forever turned to the enemy."

-Meanwhile: behind the gates of Huelstrom-

Calen Draco Huelstrom, the son of the lord mayor of the town, watched as the wall started to crack. A Knight in the town militia, he was one of the few who were still in the city when the Empire attacked. The last of the knights left in town, he was promoted to Knight Captain, one of the highest ranks he could get in the field. However, the siege helped to put his life in perspective for the first time.

As he stood in front of his regiment of Knight Errants, soldier at the bottom of the ladder, he spoke to them. "The Empire is at our doorstep; however, our task is to hold the line here. We must protect the only entrance into town no matter what comes through that gate. Stand and fight till you die in battle, you hear me?"

"We hear you, sir," the soldiers all shouted in unison.

"Good," said Calen, smiling, "Now mount up! For we go straight into the depths of Battle!"

Calen mounted his Kirin, a Dragon Horse that literally chooses its rider. Kirin are sentient enough to know the difference between good and evil. Some legends say they can actually see into a person's soul, and judge that person's actions. Those not deemed worthy are shunned, and if that person pushes a Kirin, they receive a power shock.

Calen than lead the knights to the gate path leading into town. Just as they arrived in town, the walls started breaking down as massive rocks hit the sides. "FOR HUELSTROM," shouted Calen as he lead his soldiers into the fray.

-On the other side of the wall-

"Their defenses are broken," said Stormqueller, lifting his blade in the air. "Now, CHARGE!"

All of a sudden, a massive wave of Demi-humans, fiends that walk like men and wield weapons, made it through the wall. The siege of Huelstrom ended in victory, as usual. "_Is there no power left in the kingdom to challenge the first army,_" thought Stormqueller, riding his Dragonling.

When the two armies clashed for the first time, it was like an explosion of black and silver. Knight Errants striking at Demi-humans with swords, arrows, and spears. However, the Demi-Humans overran the Knight forces of Huelstrom.

However, as Stormqueller watched the battle, he saw an interesting development. He saw the Knight Commander, wielding only a sword and shield, riding a Kirin, dispatching 10 of his best soldiers. "How in the name of Kaena herself is he still fighting," he asked, immensely confused. "I guess I should find out if he is just a fluke."

Calen was fighting for his life, trying hard to keep his mount from being toppled. The Kirin, named Stahl, was discharging lethal bolts of lightning at the nearby Demi-humans, hitting them as best as it could. However, it fell, leaving Calen to fend for himself. "If that is how it is, then I shall at least protect my home with my last breath," vowed Calen, striking down 15 more with each step.

"Then that is a vow you will be unable to keep," said a voice to his right. He turned, just in time to dodge a slash from a marvelous longsword. "You fought valiantly, brave knight," he said, "However, the city is taken. The Kaena Empire has taken this kingdom at last."

"And as long as I draw breath," said Calen, "I will not stop until my home is reclaimed."

The knight just laughed, "I admire your determination. May I have your name before I do battle with you, oh, brave fool?"

"I am Calen Draco Huelstrom, Knight Commander of the Huelstrom Second Militia," Calen said. "And to whom do I introduce myself, Dark Knight of the Empire?"

"I am Stormqueller Ravenscar," he said, "Bujin of the Kaena Empire's First Army. Now, prepare to do battle, Knight Calen."

"We fight to live, and Die for Honor," said both Knights, and then took their stances. "May the defeated die an honorable death." Then, the two combatants swung their swords at each other.

-Meanwhile- in the Capital City of the Empire-

"I feel him," said the Oracle, "The Knight is the chosen decider of fate."

"This does not bode well," said the figure, now revealed to be a golden dragon. "Stormqueller is about to be seriously defeated."

Meanwhile- back on the Huelstrom front

"Unh," grunted Calen as he was knocked back by a strike from Stormqueller's blades.

"You fought well, young knight," said Stormqueller, "But just the same, you are too green. However, by order of the Goddess herself, you are to be executed."

Calen, in a desperate attempt, started standing up. "I will not fall here. I must protect the city my father left behind."

Stormqueller was surprised at this knight's willpower, "What's this? You still resist your fate? You are a fool to think you can defeat me."

"I am not a fool," said Calen, charging at Stormqueller, "I am a knight, and I will not die a coward's death, running away from my fate." He jumped above Stormqueller, no sword in his hand, and swung a punch right at Stormqueller's face. It connected, reeling Stormqueller back.

"Well," said Stormqueller, getting up, "You have shown you are a brave fool. However, you will still die." With that, he raised his swords and swung down in a cross-slash.

However, Calen noticed a bright light in front of him. It was blinding, so he covered his eyes. When he looked up again the battle was frozen. "What is this,' he asked, confused. "Who could have done this?"

"I did this," said a voice behind Calen. He turned around to see a humanoid figure made of light. "I am Exxion, brave knight. I have chosen you to be my host for the duration of my mission here."

"And what is your mission," asked Calen.

"All in due time, young knight," said Exxion. "However, time is of the essence. You want my power to defend this world from evil?"

Calen pondered the meaning of this and then said, "Yes."

"Then, young knight, I shall allow it," said Exxion, pointing at Calen. "I grant you the powers of the Star Knight of Light. Call my name, young knight."

Calen looked down on his left arm to see a strange bracer appear on his arm. Then, he looked up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "EXXION!"

**BGM-Machine Robo: Revenge of Cronos- Emissary from the Sky**

All of a sudden, time resumed and Stormqueller's blades continued on their arc, only to be stopped by a new shield. "What," cried out Stormqueller, "How is this possible?"

"When a knight has courage," said Calen, "Anything is possible." He then removed his gauntlet to reveal the bracer from before. He then raised his arm above his head and yelled, "STAR CROSS!"

All of a sudden, a ball of light fell from the sky, landing on top of Calen, sheathing him in an unnatural light. When the light dissipated, Calen stood in front of Stormqueller, wearing a new armor. Instead of silver, it was gold in color. The helm was gold too, with a black visor over the eyes. A strange pouch was placed on one side of the waist. And his sword and shield were changed to look a bit more alien.

"What are you," said Stormqueller, afraid.

"Star Knight Exxion," said Calen, charging at the Dark knight. Their duel had now resumed.

-Meanwhile- at the Capital of the Great Kaena Empire-

"He's here," screamed the Oracle, reeling in pain. She had seen the arrival of the Stark Knights, and it caused pain, as if she was stabbed by a hot needle in one arm.

"This is not good," said The Golden Dragon, "We must summon back Stormqueller and the other Bujin."

"_No,_" said an otherworldly voice, "_Recall Stormqueller only, Calderach, and send a Beastman to deal with the Star Knight_."

"As you wish, Lady Kaena," said Calderach, "Send in the Serpent to deal with him."

Back on the field, Stormqueller was fighting for his life, Exxion/Calen was pushing him back. Then, all of a sudden, he was pulled back, by forced teleport.

Exxion had little time to wonder, because all of a sudden, a strange humanoid, a snakeman, appeared and swung its weapons, twin axes at him. Exxion was dodging each strike, but this thing was fast, almost on top of him each time.

"_Use the Heaven's Judgment, Calen,_" said Exxion, via telepathy.

"Right," said Calen, swinging his shield in a pushing arc. He then held his blade in the air, as it charged with energy. "Star Sword Technique," said Calen, swinging it down in an arc, "Heaven's Judgment!"

The technique produced a shockwave that hit the Snakeman, cleaving him in two. However, the creature disintegrated, leaving no trace.

Calen, exhausted, collapsed on the ground. However, a group of soldiers carried him back to the manor to let him rest.

-2 days later-

"I am leaving the protection of Huelstrom to you all," said Calen all of a sudden. A day ago, Calen had decided he needed to fight the Empire. However, Exxion told him he would need help. He also told him that there were 5 other knights he would need to find to fight the Empire.

"Where will you go," said the sergeant in charge of the Lancer Brigade.

"To the other neighboring Kingdoms left intact," said Calen. "There are still 6 kingdoms left, right, sage?"

"Yes, young lord," said Sage Kain, who was also accompanying him. "The closest is The City of Long Shadows to the west."

"So, the next one is in Kage City. Then I head there first," said Calen. "Any of you who wish to can join me in my quest. The rest should stay here and get to mending the defenses."

And with that, Calen and a group of knights left to search for the rest of the Star Knights.

-Meanwhile- in an unknown dimension-

"_So,_" said a strange figure, "_the Star Knights are here to fight me, are they?_" This was Kaena, the Goddess of Destruction. She was a massive humanoid, gold in color, with six arms, and red eyes.

"What are your orders, oh, Lady Kaena," asked Calderach.

"_Observe, but do not engage till I tell you,_" she said. "_I need to discern what Exxion and his force are gonna do to defeat me._"

So far, there was not a force strong enough to oppose her. However, the Star Knights were capable of destroying her. She cursed Exxion, knowing he would find a way to defeat her.

Next Time:

Calen: The Empire observes the camp as Exxion teaches me of his origins. Meanwhile, he explains his mission and the reason we need to find the rest of the Star Knights. Truths are revealed and the nature of my enemy is explained in the next episode of Star Knight Exxion:

Campfire Mythology

Exxion's Origins revealed!

1= Star knight jargon for a race of inter-dimensional conquerors who view themselves as gods. They have no gender and can only be told apart by their voices.

2= The Code of the Star Knights are 5 different articles that make up their code of conduct. Will get into that in an episode further down the line.

Well, for a starting chapter, this is a little rushed, I know. However, in the next chapter, the origins are revealed. Just to inform you, this is an actual original story. I actually designed Exxion based on a world where the police were told to only deal with dangerous crimes. In that world, Exxion was a rogue hero, fighting crimes in the shadows. However, this idea was even better, so I went with it.

There will be crossover stories after this series is complete. However, until then, this series will be continued. Also, until I come up with an ending theme, this series might appear to be a little short. Sorry for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Exiakaiser: Hello all, and welcome to chapter 2 of Exxion. Also, I am currently working on brainstorming on Ultima's Rider Quest, so until further notice, that series is on a brief hiatus.

We now get into the important backstory of the series. Here, we will learn about Exxion and his fellow Star Knights. We will also learn about the Kallari and their purpose on Sauratani.

Also, for the first time, we meet a new group of monster on the road: The Wilders, a group of monsters that are not controlled by the Empire. An example of this is the Grifer-nul-Caltor.

Grifer-nul-Caltor

Species: _Trogolus Umbralian_

Description: A mix of troll, Werewolf, and Umber Hulk, this creature stands at 7 foot tall, just shy of their cousins, the troll. They are rake thin, but don't let their size fool you because they are as strong as an ox. Their skin is purple, with silver fur on their backs and hair. Facial features seem wolf-like, with razor-sharp canines, and a large shout.

Unique capabilities: Their sense of smell and hearing are better than their eyesight. Their claws, unclean over the years, carry festering bacteria. If they manage to cut into the skin of their intended prey, clean it immediately.

Diet: Carnivores with a preference for Horse-flesh. However, if food such food cannot be found normally, they will search for food, usually accosting mounted travelers over those on foot. However, if one of these creatures are really hungry, anything goes.

Intelligence level: Human-level intelligence: Grifer-nul-Caltors have their own system of language and can speak it fluently. However, they have a hard time understanding common, and cannot speak it. They can figure out locks, and, when trained and cleaned up, are master crafters of weapons. They are also used in gem mining, and foraging for foods, as they can easily find both precious gems and hard to find foods.

However, I would like to draw your attention to the details I am about to set up. Each Knight looks for a specific person. Exxion chose a knight because he is the embodiment of courage and justice. We will meet the other Star Knights over time.

However, this chapter is called Campfire mythology for a reason. We learn the details about the Kallari, the Star Knights and the history of both races, as told by Exxion. However, we meet the second Star Knight in this chapter; the second Star Knight will be introduced. However, we don't know that at first. Here is her profile:

Princess Ophelia Seras Ariela Von Neris of Atlantielle

Alias: Undine- the Tidal Star Knight, Pheli (A nickname used by Lady Alma and later the whole team)

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Physical Appearance: A young woman in her late teens, and has quiet a figure, she has dark pink hair to her shoulder and two curled locks of hair draping the sides of her face. and teal eyes, also she has fair and rosy skin (unlike Tsukiyo's)and dimples, in her royal princess of Atlantielle clothes, she has her hair style in a neat bun, but the majority of it trails down her neck in a beautiful, flowing motion, resembling a so she has a golden tiara that is encrusted with lapis lazulis and pearls, a simple teal choker is tied around her neck ,and a pair of teal colored gloves, her gown is platinum white colored satin dress with refined and streamlined white shoulders and teal sleeves. Underneath the sleeves of her dress is a long, transparent cape of sheer material draped down from her shoulders, a teal sweetheart bodice with white flowers trimming it, the skirt has many ruffles and a giant light blue ribbon around her waist, and also glass slippers (where her toes seen through) are topped with roses shape. In everyday clothes (the clothes she wear while she is in the team and as outside from her homeland as a commoner girl), she wears a light blue headband with glass gems that look like lapis lazulis, she keep her teal choker, but now she wears a light blue tunic that decorated with swirl designs also a teal vest, and she wears a pair dark blue jeans with white flowers designs painted on the side, she also wears light brown ballet flats and white socks.

Personality: She is like the princesses from fairy tales on the outside, she is sweet, kind, romantic and very nice, naive, fashionista and clumsy girl ,but unlike those from stories and tales, she won't just wait for her prince, she will go outside and find one (but she is always locked in her tower with her servant/nanny/magic tudor Lady Alma, the only times that she can go out is just some royal balls, however she longs to go somewhere other than her castle ,like the countyside, this is a reason that she joins, but the main reason that she has a crush to Calen ,she is quiet plucky and friendly too, also being a mage of water and ice, she is powerful than everyone else in the team, but is an awful cook.

History: The youngest daughter of King William Von Neris The Fourth of Atlantielle, and Queen Victorique Leia Weiss Von Neris of Atlantielle, she has 7 older siblings three sisters, four brothers, due being a born mage (she is the granddaughter of Irina of the Aquis-Nivis, the most powerful ice and water mage in the whole Kailistani (2), so she is the successor of Irina), she has one faithful maid Lady Alma (who is a lesser mage of ice and water),to take care of her daily life inside the tower, one day, with some help of Lady Alma, she snuck out from the tower to see her parents ,but got a shocking news that the Grand Kaena Empire has taken over the Atlantielle Kingdom, she runs away from the people of Great Kaena Empire, while trying to find her family and people ,she has met a young knight name Calen ,who is looking for "the star knights" the heroes of the land, and she may be one of them...

Once again, Thanks to Lala0708 for a great character profile.

Now, the Disclaimer is the same as episode 1.

Kallari Prime is a massive city in an industrial revolution. Factories spew smoke into the air as machines built vehicles. Cars powered by steam travel down paved roads, and people worked for a living.

The Royal Palace of Kaena was lit up like a concrete Christmas tree. Inside, gas-powered lights lit the place on the inside. In the royal chamber, Calderach, the Golden Dragon, lay in restless sleep.

"_Calderach,_" said Kaena, "_I wish to speak to you._"

"What is it, my lady," asked Calderach.

"_What do you remember of the history of the Kallari_," asked Kaena.

"Not much, my lady," said Calderach. "The Kallari are a race as old as time itself. They sent you to better our world and make it safer for the other lifeforms other than Humans."

"_Good,_" said Kaena, proud of her deception.

The war has been going for over 20 years. The Great Kaena Empire, to the north have been attacking the 8 kingdoms for 10 years now, for the first 10, they were forced to fall back to protect their land. However, 11 years into the fight, they suddenly gained the upper hand, using a wyvern to massacre the forces of Galaxion. Then, 9 years later, during the battle of Huelstrom the Tide of Battle turned yet again. A new force appeared on the field of battle at that time. For on that year, the 20th year of the war, the Star Knights appeared.

Lead by the Knight Exxion, the Star Knights cut a path of victory from one kingdom to the next.

This is the story of how a brave knight, fighting to protect his home turf, stumbled into a war that would shake the very foundations of the multiverse.

**[Cue in OVER THE TIME- opening of Changerion]**

**[Instrumental]** As the Title appears, the 5 Star Knights are shown as a group. They then separate and reveal their leader Exxion. He then flies into the sky.

**[Me no mae no tobira no mukou ni]** Calen Draco Huelstrom stands before his home, watching it burn as the Grand Kaena Empire advances to the next town. We see a single tear roll down his cheek.

**[Yume no aozora kitto tsuzuite 'ru]** Calen rides his Kirin to intercept the recon forces, only to be forced to fight a group of Demi-Humans, servants of the general he is facing.

**[Tsutaenaide ne Mou hitori ja nai]** He is forced back by a particularly tough Demi-human, a Serpentman, wielding twin axes.

**[Anata dake no mirai mimamoru kara] ** Calen then reveals a bracer on his arm and calls out "STAR CROSS"

**[MY FRIEND Kagayake]** The Cross formation is shown as Exxion appears on the field. He then draws his sword and attacks the monster.

**[Yuuki wo kokoro to hitomi ni chiribame] ** The Nova, and Shadow Knights are shown helping on an erupting volcano, the Nova Knight with his great sword, and the Shadow Knight with his daggers.

**[Kakenukete 'ku anata no] ** The Tidal and Tempest Knights fight off a wave of Demi humans, the Tidal Knight using her trident and magic, and the Tempest knight rushes the monsters with his claws.

**[Hikari wo shinjitai] ** The Gaia Knight grabs a boulder and hurls it at a wave of artillery, then turns to the camera and gives a thumbs-up.

**[OVER THE TIME Toki wo koete]** Exxion slays the Snake-man with his Heaven's Judgment attack, causing it to vaporize.

**[Instrumental]** The 6 Star Knights turn to face the 10 dragons of the Kaena Empire, and the shadowy presence of their master, the Goddess of Destruction herself, and Exxion calls for the charge.

Chapter 2

Campfire Mythology

Exxion's Origins revealed!

Night in Sauratani is not a good time to be in the wild. However, the Exxion troop, the group that came from Huelstrom, had prepared for such an occasion. They set up three patrols of 2 soldiers. Three campfires were set up, one of which was for cooking.

Calen, aside being a brave knight, was a good cook, having spent half his life in the kitchen with his father, the lord mayor. He made Beef Stew ala Kubry (a strange species of bovine with scales), and Mead, one glass.

However, Calen could not enjoy the meal, because he had a lot of questions for Exxion. However, the meal was good.

After the meal, Calen went on watch, sitting in front of the place where the horses were tied up. It was near pitch black out in the forest, and the likelihood of Trolls, or for that matter, their more dangerous cousins, the Grifer-nul-Caltor, a smaller type of troll that looks like a cross between humanoid, wolf and Umber Hulk. They are intelligent, yet they have a taste for horse-flesh.

"_Something troubling you, Calen,_" said Exxion, appearing in front of Calen.

"I just have a ton of questions to ask, Exxion," said Calen.

"_You just have to ask,_" said Exxion. However, all of a sudden, there was a rustling in the nearby brushes.

Calen brandished his sword, and took a defensive stance. All of a sudden, he saw two women, one about his age, and one several years older, running towards the Horses. "Halt," said Calen, startling the duo, "Who goes there? Are you human?"

"Yes, you fool," said the young girl. "You should flee, before they get here."

"Who, or what gets here," asked Calen.

"The strange monsters in the forests," said the young girl. However, before she could run away, a Grifer-nul-Caltor jumped in front of the trio.

"I kinda anticipated this," said Calen, drawing his sword, and slashing at the Grifer-nul-Caltor, striking it in the chest. The creature fell, dead as a doornail. Calen then said that the next patrol will be along shortly, and the two of them were invited to sit by the fire.

"Who are you brave knight, that you could face a creature of that strength and win," said the elder.

"My name is Calen Draco Huelstrom, Knight Commander of this small army of knights from the merchant town of Huelstrom," said Calen. "We are on a quest to find 5 warriors that bear the mark of the Star Knight, a race of entities from beyond the stars come to aid in the fight against the Empire."

"But who are the Star Knights," asked the younger of the group.

"It is time for that to be answered," said Calen. All of a sudden, a massive light appeared on Calen's Bracer, and a figure of light appeared on one side of Calen.

"_And I will answer your questions by giving you the full back story now,_" said Exxion, the figure of light. "_I come from the point of origin of the whole universe. To understand my group's plight, you have to begin at the beginning, literally, of time and space. In the beginning, there was only the void, black as pitch and silent. Then, a powerful discharge of energy occurred, filling the void with life. Galaxies came into existence, as life started to blossom all over the universe._

"_At that time, the Celestial Beasts were also created. 5 great beasts, a fish, a bear, an ape, an owl, and a dragon, each representing different aspects of free will, came into being. That was around the time I came into existence. At first, I didn't even know what I was. Then, over the first billion years, I grew wiser, calling myself Exxion. Then, I slept for the next billion years. And when I woke up, the first civilizations were growing old and chaotic with blood, war, and death. I decided to enforce the peace and order of the universe._"

"Wow," said Calen, "You are the first lifeform."

"_However, because the Celestial Beasts helped to teach me who I once was, they decided to create companions. The first was Castor, born of the dragon. He represented fire, and the courage to fight head-on. The next was Undine, my only sister. Her water magic was only matched by her love for life, and her love for me, for which, I am eternally unable to reciprocate. Then came Daitalus, the Wisest of the group, born of the ape. His command of the earth is only matched by his genius intellect. Then there was Kestral, the Wolf's child. He is the shadow master, and his cunning and stealth are unparalleled. And finally, there is Falcos, the youngest of the six. It is said he invented the ninja to pass the time. He may be brash, but his speed in the air is unmatched._

"_Along the way to preserving order and peace, the six of us discovered a greater threat to the universe, the Kallari, a race of interdimensional conquerors who see themselves as gods. Over the last eon, the Star Knights have defeated the Kallari many times. However, one such Kallari is threatening your world. Her name is Kaena, and she is the great queen of the Kallari._"

"Who," asked Calen, confused.

"_Kaena is also the ruler of the Empire that bears her name,_" continued Exxion. "_And she was the one who was able to elude us for so long. She has destroyed 665 worlds. If any of the Kallari manage to get one thousand worlds, they will gain godlike powers and be unstoppable in their conquests of the universe. I and my fellow Star Knights have been sent to stop her. But before we can fight, we need hosts._"

"Hosts," asked the young one, "Why do you need those?"

"_The Star Knights are beings of pure energy,_" explained Exxion. "_We would not last long on any world, let alone be able to touch anything. At the same time, in terms of hosts, we need a host that symbolize the emotion that we ourselves represent. Also, our presence in energy is, for lack of a better terms, unnerving. Hence, the hosts, and the need to find the right one at that."_

"So," said Calen, "That is the reason you chose me, is it?"

"_That is one of the reasons, young Knight,_" said Exxion. "_However, I sense the energies of the Tidal Knight in your young companion there._"

"What," said Calen, confused. Then he turned to the young girl.

"I guess now is the time to explain myself," she said, standing up. "I am Ophelia Seras Ariela von Neris, formerly the princess of Atlantielle, the 8th kingdom to be conquered by the Kaena Empire."

"I see," said Calen, "I guess we both have a story to tell. Would you like to go first?"

"Sure," said Ophelia, "I am the youngest daughter of the King of Atlantielle. My family is best known for the use of magic, particularly water and ice based spells. However, I am the last survivor of the ruling family, as the Empire has slain all the other members of the family. It happened when I was away, having snuck out of the castle to go out to the lake to converse with a member of the merfolk. However, when I was away, a massive army attacked the kingdom, slaying all in their path. When I got back, My parents were dead, and my siblings, 3 sisters, and 5 brothers, were strung up or imprisoned for defying the will of the Goddess."

"I know the feeling," said Calen. "I was the son of the lord mayor of Huelstrom, and a knight commander when the Siege of Huelstrom had begun."

"I heard of that," said Ophelia, "Did you fight?"

"With all my heart and courage," said Calen. "At the same time, a general challenged me. He called himself a Bujin."

"_Oh, great,_" said Exxion, annoyed, "_Those corrupted souls are under her thrawl, aren't they?_"

"What do you mean by that," asked Calen.

"_I will tell you when the time is right,_" said Exxion. "_However, you all need to get some rest. Tomorrow we will cross into the Wild Wastes, so you will need all your strength._"

-In inter-dimensional space-

"_So, that is why they are here,_" thought Kaena, watching the whole thing from one of her many spies. "_They must be stopped, for if they are not, they will put a damper in my master plan._"

-The next day-

The horses were set, and camp was broken at first light. Calen and the two women were on Kirins, and were leading the troops to the edge of the forest. However, neither Calen nor Ophelia could shake the strange feeling of dread. Something was coming to this world, and is felt of evil.

Next time

Krells (1). However, Calen faces a monster, and in the ensuing battle, his Star Sword is shattered. However, Calen and Ophelia go on a quest deeper into the wastes to find the Legendary Star Blade, a weapon from beyond the stars. However, Stormqueller is pursuing them. It's all in the next chapter of Exxion.

Star Blade Quest Part 1

Warriors Heart

(1)= Sauratani measurement for a mile

(2)= Sauratani term used to describe a country.

Well, I apologize for taking so long on this chapter, but a lot has happened during the time between the first chapter, and now. First is Christmas, then new years, and finally, there was the "Polar Vortex", as the weatherman called it. This last one really left me at wit's end, so I did not even try to work on any chapters this time. However, hopefully, the weather will get better, long enough for me to be able to come up with the next three chapters before spring.

Also, before I forget, I have started a new part to the rants for this series only: Monster and Star Knight Profiles. That will be explained later.

However, for the next chapter, A new type of monster is gonna be introduced: These are the Constructs, monsters created by Kaena, and they are more powerful that the Wilders. Also, since they are already part of the Kaena Faction, they do not make up another plot cul-de-sac.


End file.
